Hetalia: How it Should Have Been
by MortisBane
Summary: This is a story I'm doing where I'll change the Hetalia episodes to what I wanted them to be. There will be pairings like UsUk, Germany X Italy, Spain X Romano, Russia X China, Prussia X Canada (Maybe) maybe some others but we'll find out later on.


**A/N: This story is going to be about how I wanted the Hetalia episodes to go. It will contain parings such as UsUk (of course) Germany X Italy, Spain X Romano, Prussia X Canada, Russia X China and maybe some others. This is my own opinion and your ideas may differ. I'm not trying to offend anyone I just wanted to do this for fun! I don't own Hetalia at all! I wish I did though...**

* * *

"Dude I think the world conference can convene! Solving all the worlds problems by talking excessively, no matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meeting's and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election!" America spoke energeticly. He then moved over to a portrait of a large super hero protecting the Earth. "I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the Super Hero Globo Man!"

"I agree with America." Japan spoke not wanting to be a part of this conversation more than he had to. Slamming his fist on the table Switzerland yelled,

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Putting down his tea and newspaper England decided to lecture his Boy friend for what seemed to be the fourth time today.

"There's no way a hero will help global warming for humanity's enslavement!" He spoke to him.

"If England and America don't agree how can I be superior by dissing them both?" France spoke random roses appearing around him.

"Shut it frog!"

"You Frenchys love to hate America! Why can't you go back to making those hot green chick statues like you used to?!" America spoke to him annoyed at the French man.

"Exactly! And can't you for once say something useful and not totally ridiculous?!" England added.

"I don't see why you have to take your sexual tensions out on me!" France spoke but he really didn't care. Being the nation of love he enjoys seeing others in love themselves.

"Western nations are so immature, I doubt they ever were! Maybe I can try appealing to the only thing that seems to work." China said to himself before pulling out a basket of Chinese tasty treats to the three nations. "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?" He asked them. Without stopping their fight England and France answered,

"We'll just get ugly again!" Spain walked up to Russia, who was currently staring at China, and asked,

"Why don't you say something Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over there and step in." Russia glanced back at Spain a little confused.

"What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania get in big trouble and come crawling back to me for help, then Latvia will be right behind." Estonia decided to step in at that point.

"Your so tough, ext you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti!" He spoke a smug smile on his face.

"You really piss me off..." Russia whispered creepily to Estonia. Poland then chose to step in between Lithuania and Russia.

"If you get any closer to Lithuania I wont hesitate to..." The rest of the statement was ignored by Russia. While all this was going Greece still managed to have a nap and dream of cats. The noise got only louder and louder until...

"Everyone shut up!" Germany screamed unable to stand the other nations fighting.

"Germany!" Both England and France spoke and stopped heir fighting.

"We've called this conference to solve the worlds problems, not to fight about the problems of our past! And since I'm the only one who seems to know how to run a meeting we'll fallow my rules from here on out! Eight minutes each for speeches no chit chatting on side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go be sure you're prepared and raise your hand but do so in a way that doesn't mock in salute to my country's past!" Italy slowly began to raise his hand wanting to say something. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

"You mean Boyfriend Germany!" France yelled out, and in return he got a death glare from Germany. Italy smiled widely before screaming.

"PASTAAAAAA!"

_**~HETALIA~**_

"It is said long ago in this land there lived a man who concurred the Mediterranean Sea and gained all the world's wealth. His name was the Roman Empire. He had it all the world's wealth, fame and vast land. The man who gained everything and one day he just disappeared..." Germany narrated. "Later during World War I!"

Germany was walking through the woods clutching a stick and talking to himself. (Yeah he's not crazy at all!)

"I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of Rome right now and so far no such luck. How weird." He then looked down at his stock and began talking to it. (Did he escape a mental hospital?)

"We crossed that border with no problem didn't we Hash stick?!(Did I get Hash Stick tight?) I'm so sorry I didn't share any of my liver wurst with you. The invasion was going so well I forgot about feeding mien sticky friend!" _Am I really talking to a stick?! _He thought to himself. _God I am lonely..._ "I shouldn't let my guard down! It's him were talking about, he must have some sort of plan!" Germany then continued to walk through the forest. He gasped when he found a large create labeled tomatoes. _What is this doing here? _He thought.

_**~CHIBITALIA~**_

Is everyone listening? Once upon a time in a house called the Roman Empire...

"It's next to my big brother France's house!" Chibitalia spoke in his cute baby voice.

A new born Italy lived with various other countrys, but one day Italy's grandfather took him away and forced him to leave his home in France. For a while Italy spent his time drawing and singing with his unusually handsome grandfather. Italy had a Natural affinity for artistic pursuits, so his grandfather was delighted.

"It's fun to draw pictures. Some how I feel so renaissances. I want to show my beautiful drawings to my big brothers France and the Roman Empire, and that other big brother who's name I don't know because I haven't met yet. I can't wait to see everyone!" Chibitalia explained while he continued to draw. Unfortunately when he met them again...

"You must become part of the Roman Empire with me!" Holy Rome demanded.

"You're a twerp compared to me." Romano spoke.

They had all become ass holes. Italy ran and Holy Rome chased after him screaming,

"Stop! I want you to become part of the Holy Roman Empire! Now! please!" Italy then began to cry...

_**~HETALIA~**_

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good and not much was different but it was the first episode! What did you honestly expect? Anyway please comment if you liked it, because I wont continue something no one likes. So please review and maybe even give me ideas for later chapters!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
